


Happy ending(s)

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [15]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fucking, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Long Shot, Love, Main Story Finale, Making Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree, Hancock, Holly & Leanne are saying their goodbyes. Hancock and Ree will have their own happy ending. The story of Ree & Hancock continues, though this is the main story finale.





	Happy ending(s)

I nuzzled Holly's neck as we hugged tightly. She was already wearing a lot of new gear and her backpack, so it was a bit difficult. Even though it had been only seven months since I woke up to this new world and of which six I spent with her, she felt like someone I've known my whole life. We didn't share the same blood, but from now on she would always be my big sister.

Leanne was standing next to her, also wearing new clothes and armor from Daisy's storage, and smiling. She looked even more prettier now when she and Holly had got a chance to clean themselves up. For the past three days they had lodged at the hotel, but now it was time for them to get moving and finally travel back to Leanne's family farm.

It was an early morning and Goodneighbor was at its quietest, so we had a chance for a private moment. I tried not to cry, but of course I did. This time though they were more happy than sad tears, because now I knew that Holly was alive and well.

”I promise we'll come see you sometime soon, after we've settled down at the farm”, Holly sniffled and I nodded.

”You're always welcome here”, Hancock noted behind me.

I parted with Holly and winced, when the healing gash reminded me of itself under the fresh bandages. It was itching like hell, but the stimpaks really do speed things up. Gotta love those things.

”Holly, we should get going. We have a long way ahead and I think we still need to crash someplace for the night”, Leanne said gently and patted Holly's back.

”Please stay safe”, I wiped my eyes with my healthy hand. ”I don't want to be saving you guys from another yao guai for a while.”

”And _you_ ”, Holly turned her eyes to look at Hancock, ”You better keep her safe, or I'll come straight down here, shoot your kneecaps to pulp and rip off your balls and hang 'em from a flag pole.”

”Aww”, Hancock pretended to wipe off a tear from his eye. ”Miss you too, sister. How did you even know about _that_ fantasy of mine?”

Holly stuck her tongue out and Hancock chuckled.

”Ree, promise me you're not signing up to anything weird with this guy”, Holly turned back to me and adjusted her rifle which was hanging on her left shoulder.

”That”, I shrugged and stole a glance at Hancock, ”I can't keep. Sorry.”

She sighed and shook her head, like saying I was a lost cause. Maybe I was, but even if that was the case, I wouldn't be alone. I had found someone I loved and who loved me.

Leanne opened the door, we said our last good byes and then she and Holly stepped out. I watched the door close, and almost had the urge to run after them and hug Holly one more time.

”They're gonna be fine”, Hancock laid a hand on my shoulder.

”I know.” I still looked at the closed door and gave myself time to gather my bearings.

After few minutes we started to walk back to the Old State House. On our way I saw Fahrenheit smoking a cigar and leaning on a building wall a bit further; it was her shift on the patrol and she looked cranky. It was better to leave her be, when she had that certain look of ”come near me if you want to suffer a slow death”.

”Shit. I'm not cut for early mornings”, Hancock yawned and opened the door, letting me in first.

”Hey, uh, did ya want some of the old maps to yourself? I still have 'em in my office.”

I caught up with his tone as we climbed the stairs and passed two henchmen on guard.

”Ah, yes. I'd like to see them first”, I matched his relaxed voice and walked to his office behind him, closing the doors as I did.

At the very same moment he was standing behind me and gently wrapped his arms around me, being careful not to press my hurt arm. His breathing came warm on my right ear, as he drew my scent in. I closed my eyes and let my head lean on his shoulder.

”When you told me that you want to keep a low profile and not tell anyone about us, it's been both frustrating and fun”, he whispered and held his other hand up against my cheek.

”Mm. Just for a while longer. I'm kinda afraid of what everyone will say”, I replied and enjoyed the electric effect his touch had on me.

”They're gonna love it”, Hancock murmured and trailed his hand lower, on my neck, fingertips tickling the skin. ”How's your arm doing?”

”It's getting better. I still can't really use it and it might be a while, but right now it's okay.”

”Hmh. Ya know, I heard that endorphins act as painkillers. Read that shit from some old sciency magazine”, his fingertips crept lower, starting to unbutton my forest green shirt, one by one.

”Oh? You a doctor, now?” I chuckled and felt a wonderful tension building up.

”I could be”, Hancock grunted, pressing his face into my hair. His other hand started helping with the buttons, getting anxious.

When the shirt hanged open, he slid his both hands in and with gentle, rubbing motions they started making their way up from my stomach, towards my breasts. Once his left hand finally reached its destination, he sniffed sharply when the fingers met an erect nipple and I let out a silent moan.

He turned me around and kissed me deeply, at the same time helping the shirt fall off. When my arms were free, I put my hands against his chest and slid his coat over his shoulder. This time he wasn't wearing the belt or the sash, so after his coat dropped on the floor I unbuttoned his shirt. I smiled under his lips when I managed to get my palms on his bare skin. I could easily feel the rough texture of it; the damage caused by him becoming a ghoul. But for me it just meant I was touching someone I loved more than anything. Other than covered with burn-like marks, his skin was hot and I wanted it close to mine.

”Come”, he whispered with his hoarse voice, and took my hand.

He led me in front of one of the sofas and made me sit. I was now wearing a knee-length, black skirt, since it was easier for me to dress in to while I practically had just one good arm. Hancock got down on one knee and got a hold of my legs, drawing me closer to the edge and slowly sliding his hands over my thighs. With my help he pulled my panties off and spread my legs.

I felt the familiar shyness rising inside me and it made my cheeks blush. He was looking right at me and he had a fire in his eyes. After taking his hat off and throwing it away he started kissing my right inner thigh, moving up. I felt him softly biting the skin and my breathing turned heavier.

When I felt his hot breath against the most sensitive part of my whole body I closed my eyes. The tip of his tongue fiddled on my labia, pushed through and met with the throbbing nub underneath. It made my whole body jerk, but he kept me down with his hands. After he was sure I wouldn't move away, he drew his other hand between my legs and used fingers to open me up more.

I heard my heart thumping away in my ears as his tongue drew long, teasing trails over the clitoris. Soon he pressed a finger on top of my opening, sinking it in, which happened easily since I was almost dripping wet already. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't make any loud exclaims, which seemed to arouse him even more. He added one more finger inside me, started moving them in a manner that they rubbed against my pubic bone. At the same time he flattened his tongue and begun massaging my already expanded and oh so sensitive nub.

I grabbed the seat cushion under me and groaned. That made him press down his tongue even more, and the rubbing caused tingling sensation all over. When he drew his head back I almost cried out in disappointment. He grinned at my face and quickly stood up, opened his jeans and let them drop.

Hancock sat down on the sofa next to me and slid his hands under my butt, helping me rise up a bit and then sit on his lap, facing the other way. At the same time he managed to push the skirt down and I shook it off my ankles. At first he placed me so that his cock slipped up between my thighs, but so that it only rubbed against me longways. I took my hands down and took it between my palms and my labia.

”Ah”, he exclaimed with pleasure and slowly moved his hips up and down, bringing his hands in front of me and pulling the bra up, over the breasts. His fingers started pinching both of my nipples, and it sent almost unbearable waves under my abdomen.

When he finally couldn't wait any longer, he held my legs, pushed his own knees between them and made me spread myself open. Then he reached with his hand and grabbed the already pulsing cock, guided it on the right place and slowly lifted himself, making the cock submerge inside me. I threw my head back and enjoyed the sweet feeling of filling up, stretching and receiving his thickness. Before I never understood how anything could feel so good that it almost hurt, but this was definitely it. Him stretching me did feel painful, but not in a bad way.

I heard him having difficulties at breathing steadily, when he was fully inside. For a short moment we stayed like that, then he wrapped his other arm across my chest and pulled me to lean against him when he started moving. I rested my head on his shoulder and reached with my healthy hand to the back of his neck. He nuzzled my arm as he set up a relaxed pace. Slowly in, slowly out, every time as deep as he could go.

Hancock couldn't keep at it for long, though. His breath turned raspy, like he was in pain. He placed his hand between my legs and started rubbing me, letting the clitoris slide between his fingers and every now and then brushing right over it. When he took his other hand to my breasts, I nearly cried out – the need for release was pushing me over the edge.

He pressed his mouth on my neck and suddenly started moving faster, fucking me on his lap and making his fingers dance and send almost electrical shocks through my body. I couldn't take it any more. I arched my back and let out a series of deep, loud breaths as everything he touched turned into hot, melting and throbbing explosion. Apparently, that was all he needed too, because he made few vigorous thrusts when a growl came erupted from his throat and was muffled against my neck.

When we eventually stopped moving, I relaxed and enjoyed the strong pulses his organ sent from within me. After our breathing was somewhat steadied out, he kissed my shoulder, my neck and, after I turned my head a bit, my lips. Then he looked at me, lying on his lap, naked and sweating just a bit.

”Looks like it worked”, he grinned and stroked my torso, making me chuckle and shiver.

”Yeah”, I agreed. ”But I'm afraid it doesn't last too long.”

”That's not a problem. We'll just get you some more.”

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

”Thank you.”

”For what?” I frowned a little.

”For being mine”, he murmured and made my heart leap.

”I love you, John”, I whispered and laid my palm on his cheek. He smiled as he still pressed his face on my skin.

”I love you too, Ree. My Sunshine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final chapter of Ree & Hancock's main story, but the series will continue with short stories, fluff, etc. If you've read the whole thing, thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed witnessing Ree's first steps towards finding her courage as well as her falling in love with Hancock.


End file.
